Sea Change
"Sea Change" is the 22th episode of the thirteenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on May 10 in 2007. It was written by Lisa Zwerling and directed by Laura Innes. Plot The ER reopens with new changes. However, the ER is not the only thing that's changed; Kovac and Abby adjust to being newlyweds; Morris and Hope enjoy themselves at the honeymoon suite; Pratt attempts a change for a woman; Neela worries when Ray goes missing; Meanwhile, there's a new doctor in the ER and he means business; and another change may come when Kovac receives a phone call. Short summary The ER reopens with apparently very few changes made. Kovač and Abby celebrate their first few days as a married couple and prepare for their honeymoon. Hope and Morris are still spending time in the honeymoon suite, and Morris is trying desperately to keep it up, feeling that it is his only chance to keep up their relationship. Pratt is incensed by his first meeting with ICU chief Dr. Kevin Moretti, who criticizes ER procedures. Dubenko orders Crenshaw to perform an audit to cut down on post-operative infections, so Crenshaw orders Neela to move a patient from post-op to ICU before Neela feels the patient is ready. The patient crashes and suffers possible brain damage, leading Moretti to share with Neela his desire to improve the overall working of the hospital to prevent needless deaths. Neela is looking for Ray; she visits his apartment and finds that his fish are dead. Hope tells Morris not to worry about their relationship. Gates talks to a lawyer who tells him that he stands a good chance to keep custody of Sarah; Sarah tells Gates that she wants to stay with him. Kovač receives a phone call from Croatia. Moretti accepts the position as ER Chief. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Archie Morris Trivia * Although listed in the opening credits, Shane West does not appear in this episode. * The football team Luka and Joe were watching is the Croatian national football team. Quotes (Morris is on the phone to the hotel) Morris: Chocolate covered strawberries, room 1258. pause No. No, no, no, no. I haven't checked out. There must be some mistake. Hope: There's no mistake. I checked out of the hotel. (Morris hangs up the phone) Morris: Why, Why? I paid for three more night. Hope: I know you did, which is crazy! I got them to refund your card. Morris: I don't... I don't want a refund! Let's call them back. (Morris goes to pick up a phone, but Hope stops him) Hope: Archie! Stop. Look, the flowers, the spa treatment, it's all lovely, but i don't need it. It's time to get back to our real life. Morris: I don't want real life. I liked... I liked fake life. I like waking up together and taking bubble baths and eating bonbons for breakfast. I don't want our crazy wedding fling to end! Hope: Who said anything about it ending? __________________________________ (Pratt is on his cell phone) Pratt: Where the hell is my cephtriaxone? No, it's Pratt. P-R-A-T-T! Hell, no, I'm not new! Are you? Just send the stuff down! _________________________________ (Neela and Gates have had a fight in the ambulance bay; and Sam and Larry, who has an unrequited crush on Sam, have seen it) Larry: Wow, I hope we don't end up like that. _________________________________ Luka: Does this mean you'll change into your bikini? Abby: Maybe, when Joe goes to bed. Luka: Joe! Go to bed! _________________________________ Abby: (looking through the mail) You've got to be kidding me. Luka: What? Abby: Married five days and I'm already getting mail addressed to Mrs. Luka Kovac! _________________________________ Luka: You couldn't find anyone to cover your shift today? Abby: No. That's the problem with surprise weddings--it's hard to plan. _________________________________ Sam: I am not your girlfriend, Larry. You know that, right? Larry: Oh, come on, Sam... (Sam takes him aside and whispers) Sam: We made out, at a wedding. It's what drunk, single people do at weddings. It doesn't mean we're an item. Larry: Well, I'm not the type to take sex casually, Sam. Sam: (O=offended) We did not have sex! Larry: It depends on how you define sex. Sam: Larry! We did not have sex! Larry: What? Outercourse doesn't count? ________________________________ Morris: It's like your wedding happened and now everything's changed, you know; you're married, I'm with Hope, you're not the chief anymore, there are new ramps in the bathroom. It's a brave new world. Gates is still a pain in the ass though. At least there's something you can count on. ________________________________ Morris: (to Luka and Abby) Well, your wedding was awesome. I just hope that thing I did didn't make you lose your security deposit. Luka: What thing? ________________________________ Abby (to Luka): Being married isn't going to change the fact that I don't cook, or sew, or keep track of your socks. Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes